As used herein, the term “computer” includes any device or machine capable of accepting data, applying prescribed processes to the data, and supplying the results of the processes. By way of example, but not limitation, the term “computer” includes mainframe computers, servers, personal computers, laptops, personal digital assistants, portable phones, cell phones and calculators. The term “communications network” is also meant in a broad sense, and may include any suitable technology for information transmission, including electrical, electromagnetic and optical technologies. Such a communications network may link computers, e.g., a LAN or WAN. Although the invention is described with particular reference to an open network, such as the Internet, it may also be used in other networks, internets and intranets.
The Internet, or World Wide Web, continues to increase in importance as a place for business, offering a wide variety of information and services to potential customers. However, shopping, browsing and other information-sharing activities on the Internet expose users to unwanted collection of their private and personal information, from which their identities, activities, behaviors and preferences can be ascertained. For example, without a user's permission, web marketers and merchants often gather “click data” that details every web-site a user visits with his or her browser. Underlying communications protocols and systems may provide additional private and/or personal information. This data is then used to create demographic profiles linked with the user's identity, including his or her name, postal address and e-mail address, gender, age, and other personal information. This information is routinely bought and sold among parties who link and merge the information with other transaction data from other sources (i.e., “data mining”) offered for sale by third parties and vendors to create a sophisticated and detailed behavior profile of users, in order to target those users for advertising. This unwarranted level of intrusion into the private information of a user, often unknown to the user, is perceived as a fundamental threat to personal freedoms, creating an outcry among a number of privacy groups and a potential impediment to the growth of e-commerce. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/360,812, to the present inventor, which discusses these privacy concerns and discloses a system and method for anonymous Internet transactions, is hereby incorporated by reference.